The present invention is an advance in the art of exercise devices and is an improvement in the type of exercise device known in the art as "Indian Clubs." The Indian Club and similar exercise equipment typically consists of a tube or bar having a handle on one end and a weight on the other end. The handle makes the exercise device easy to pick up and maneuver. The length of the handle also determines the amount of leverage the user will have with respect to lifting and exercising with the weight.
Many advances have been made over the years with respect to weight training and exercise devices. Techniques prevalent today focus a great deal on what are known in the art as assisted and resistive training. Assisted training devices aid in primarily increasing the efficiency and speed in performing a particular exercise while maintaining proper technique with respect to the body part being exercised. Resistive devices focus primarily on increasing strength with respect to the particular body part being exercised.
One device well known in the art for performing assisted and resistive exercises is the "bungy cord." The bungy cord is a flexible, plastic cord which may be used in a number of ways, depending on the type of exercise. For running, the cord, via an attachment, is placed around the user's waist and used to either assist or resist the user. In the assist mode, which is more relevant to the present invention, the cord is set to a particular tension level and used to pull the user forward. If enough tension is applied, the cord will force the user to practice at faster speeds than the user is accustomed. When the cord is taken off, the user will run more efficiently, and hopefully faster, than before.
The present invention similarly applies assisted training principles but with respect to weight training exercises. Particularly, the present invention helps the user by assisting the natural motion of the arms and wrists during particular exercises.
The invention comprises a hollow metal tube with a hand grip on its upper end and a rotatable weight on its lower end. The weight, which is hollowed in the center, is swaged and secured on the tube. To use the invention one holds the hand grip and moves the weight in any combination of up and down or sideways motions. The invention enables one to exercise various portions of the body, including the arms, shoulders, back and abdomen.